Sans
by islay12
Summary: A little Post DH stuff. Basically about our two favourite couples HP/GW and HG/RW. Maybe I'll add a little NL/HA and LL/RS but maybe not. Who knows? Also 'sans' means without in french
1. Chapter 1

Sans Speech

**Sans Speech **

Hermione sat looking out over the crystal clear lake. The slight breeze ruffled her mane of brown curls and made delicate wisps fly about her face. The cool June night air felt soft and comforting on her after such a horrible nightmare. The green in the trees seem to have come back but a mist had settled around the doors of Hogwarts, as if nature knew to hide the procession of bodies moving out of the Great Hall. But Hermione's thought just dwelt on the midnight blue sky, sparkled with diamond stars on a satin background.

She closed her eyes and leant her head against the damp dewy grass and breathed deeply. She couldn't believe it was all over, but it was. Voldemort was dead, Harry was alive and she had kissed Ronald Bilius Weasley. Thinking back on the past few hours it didn't seem real, like Voldemort was ready to pop back up and restart the reign of terror. Hermione shook her head and put her hands out to sit up. Her palm hit something warm.

She looked to her right and there sat a red haired boy; tall and lanky with a mass of sweat stained red hair and true blue eyes. Hermione sat speechless staring at Ron. He smiled and took her hand and held it close to his cheek. Hermione still sat without a sound escaping her lips. Until she got out of it and smiled softly back at Ron, still saying nothing.

The breeze picked up and a warm finger of it came and touched Hermione and Ron's joined hands. A single blink was all it took for Hermione to start crying in joy and for Ron to enfold her in his arms. Both sat on the emerald green grounds, in a loving embrace for a while. Still without a sound.

Ron smoothed back Hermione's wild curls with a slightly scarred hand and tilted her chin up. He leant in and she closed her eyes. Ron kissed her as softly and gently and as lovingly as he could and she loved him for it. When he let go of her chin she leant her head on his chest and put her hands on his heart. Finally a single word escaped Hermione's lips.

"Ron."

He had his eyes closed and his head leaning on top of hers.

"Yes Hermione."

"I love you."

"Me too Hermione, me too."

So hand in hand the two walked back to the castle, full of youth, hope and love.


	2. Sans Sense

Sans Sense

**Sans Sense**

Ginny was overlooking the lake like Hermione had before her. The water reflected the pink and gold of the sky that streaked the horizon as the sun rose over the violet mountain peaks. The rolling hills spoke of a pure, unspoilt beauty that glowed with the intensity of the rising sun. Each bird chirped, in celebration of a dawn of hope that had come upon the earth. And each fish in the lake gave a silver bubble that made the still blue water of the lake a spectacular flowing silver.

Ginny herself knew that things were getting better, even her oblivious brother had finally kissed the girl of his dreams; but as for Ginny she wondered what would become of herself. As she sat high in a willow, the leaves interlocked with her fingers and the morning dew speckling her hair she pondered what she would do now. Would she go back to Harry, or would someone who hadn't just saved the wizarding world come to her?

And as if he had heard her thoughts, a black haired someone, in a silvery cloak with jet black hair and emerald green eyes climbed up next to her in the tree. A certain heroic someone with round spectacles and a lightning scar and a humble attitude. Harry sat on the branch beside Ginny.

"So how are you Ginny?" asked Harry staring at the sunrise like she was. He turned to her only to meet a fist straight between the eyes, cracking his glasses in two. He lost his balance and fell six feet down to the ground. Ginny scowled at him from the branch and jumped down, her feet lightly touching the grass.

Harry repaired his glasses with a flick of his wand and then he sat up, bewildered at Ginny.

"What was that for?" he asked dazed.

"For making me believe you were dead!" exclaimed Ginny.

Harry stood up and went to put his hand on Ginny's shoulder, "I'm sorry Gin, it didn't mean to-"

"But you still did!" Said Ginny pushing his hand away, fighting tears, "If you really were, I would be, I'd." and Ginny started to cry. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She pounded a fist on Harry's chest, "If you left me.." but her blows withered away to nothing as she flung her arms around Harry's neck and wept into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'm sorry, it's okay. I'm here."

She looked up and smiled at him and their lips met. Ginny's tears still rolled down her cheeks but now Harry's hand was there to wipe them away.


End file.
